fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Break
Lucky Break is a board game-styled RPG developed by Pyro Enterprizes. It draws basis from the card game Munchkin as well as the Wii title Dokapon Kingdom. Gameplay Movement Gameplay uses a board game-style rotating turn system that takes place on a board made up of hexagonal pieces. Every turn, a player may roll a die to determine how many spaces they advance; usually, the options range between 1 and 10 spaces, but use of Cards may alter that negatively or positively. When the player lands on a space, they trigger an action dependant on the space they land on. Crystals The objective of the game is to purchase Crystals, with the player with the most Crystals winning the game (if tied for 1st, the player with the most Gold will win). Each Crystal costs 15 Gold to purchase, and only one Crystal exists on the map at once, warping to a new location when a player purchases it. Some maps will handle Crystal obtainment differently. Minigames After every player has moved in a turn, a minigame event is activated, challenging the players to perform a specific task for the reward of 10 Gold. Minigames are typically free-for-all affairs with all four players, but players are actually divided into sections depending on whether they landed onto green or red spaces, with blue spaces randomly shuffling between the two. The red and green divisions will fight each other in the minigame, which can lead to 1-v-3 or 2-v-2 minigames. Cards Cards are consumable magic items that are obtained from either walking past a Card Space or by purchasing them from shops. They have a wide variety of effects when used, but generally are either used on the player or can be placed on a space nearby the player, depending on the effects. In addition, each player character comes with a unique Signature Card that they begin every game with, and only can be used once per game. These cards are special, and cannot be stolen or swapped via effects or events that do this. Spaces There are several types of spaces that a player may land on. Each one possesses a different effect. Characters Cards The various magic items that players can use to help themselves or hinder their opponents. Each player can hold up to three cards at once, except Clover, who may carry four. In team matches, each team can hold five cards, with Clover allowing for a team to hold six. Boards The various maps on which players can play the game. There are many types of maps, each divided up into what the core objective or method of attaining Crystals is. Each subtype usually has 3 to 4 maps with the same objective. Classic Boards Classic Mario Party-styled boards where the objective is to buy Crystals on a large looping board. Crystals cost 15 Gold to purchase, and the Crystal changes location when one is purchased. Rush Boards Long, linear boards that offer a free Crystal at the end before sending the player to the start of the line again. Big rolls equal big wins on these maps! The boards are also dotted with events that can either send the player forward or backward- or you could just buy your way forward with Gold. Arena Boards Arena boards are closer to Classic boards in their structure, but have a tendency to be smaller and have far more Feud spaces. In this type of board, players are tasked with defeating all other players by draining their HP, with the last one standing being awarded a free Crystal. Once this crystal is obtained, everyone is revived and the battle begins anew. Theft Boards In Theft boards, every player starts the game with 5 Crystals already in their possession. The name of the game is not buying Crystals, but using Cards and board-specific events to steal them from other players, adding them to your own stash. Rea-Pursuit Boards A special type of board that allows for a fifth player to play as the Reaper. The Reaper's goal is to drain the Health of all players, while the players are teamed up to purchase a certain number of Crystals to drain the Reaper's power; the amount needed varies per board. The Reaper is not allowed access to Cards and does not gain any effect from spaces, but is always able to roll 2 dice and will take any and all players they contact into a Reaper minigame, where they are tasked with violently demolishing the team of players as much as possible. Rea-Perchance Boards A special type of board that allows for a fifth player to play as the Reaper. While the goals of both the Reaper and player team remain the same, the Reaper is localized to a loop in the map's center rather than being able to attack players actively. As the Reaper passes a unique Count space in the loop, they build up Card Energy; after 5 passes, they gain the ability to use one of 3 randomly-selected Reaper Cards to inhibit or harm the player team. The power of the Reaper Cards goes up as the game goes on, so the team is advised to hurry as fast as possible. Category:Original Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Board Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games